


How will he get a kiss kiss?

by Foam_p0p1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Grinding, How Do I Tag, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Touching, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foam_p0p1/pseuds/Foam_p0p1
Summary: Hirugami and hoshiumi have been dating for a while now and hirugami has always been the very affectionate one in the relationship but have the tables turned?
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	How will he get a kiss kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best with this but I LOVE HIRUHOSHI SO MUCH!!!!1!1! I'm like crying rn I hope y'all enjoy,,,🗿 I tried my best and I am no writer but it's like a tiny hobby I kinda have.

Hirugami had always been the affectionate one in the relationship,from hugs,kissing,touching during intimacy,cuddles ande everyalmost any affectionate thing in the book.But today was different,very very different.

✨ ... ✨

After a long day work,Hirugami finally got home to the strangely large apartment hoshiumi and himself lived in. All hirugami wanted to do was just sleep,he honestly didn't even care where it was,he could sleep on the floor for all he cared.

Though after setting his things to the kitchen counter, hirugami fell face first onto the couch,sighing of pleasure that he could finally rest. Until hirugami heard a quick patter of feet running towards him, "SACHIRO YOU'RE HOME!" Hoshiumi shouted as he landed himself on Hirugami's body. "Oof,,,yeah I'm home" Hirugami nudged Hoshiumi off him a bit he he could fix hoshiumi on his lap. "Kourai kun you have alot of energy today hmm? Didn't you go to practice? I'd thought I would come home to see you taking a nap or something,you do take long naps." Hoshiumi puffed as he gripped hirugami's work clothes. "I do not take long naps. But yeah I was tired! Super super tired, I almost fell asleep on the bus but I didn't want to miss my stop! Though when I came home I did take a nap for 3 hours or so, then I took a nice long shower,so that woke me right up!" Hoshiumi said that with a proud voice, almost as if he had won one of his games. "Hmm that's nice to hear" Hirugami sat himself up more and leaned in to kiss Hoshiumi but he refused. " _Was I supposed to say something better than 'hm'?? Did I upset him? Or is he just upset?"_ Hoshiumi looked away as he gripped Hirugami's clothing a bit more. "Kourai Kun..what's the matter? Are you not in the mood? Hoshiumi pouted as his cheeks started to turn a nice shade of pink. "That's not it idiot." He said looking back at Hirugami. "I just...you always kiss me first! It's not fair! I want to be the one to kiss first! I mean..I like when you kiss first and stuff. But let me have a go Sachiro!" Hoshiumi now had his arms folded and Hirugami just blinked in confusion,trying to process if this was really the reason Hoshiumi was upset. "Well..you always seem nervous to do it first,,so I do it, I didn't know you felt that it was unfair." But as Hirugami thought about it..when Hoshiumi confessed,he was the first one to kiss him,when he went to one of the Schweiden Adlers games to cheer Hoshiumi on and they won,he did kiss him after the game to congratulate him,as hirugami thought more...he IS always the first one to give Hoshiumi a kiss. Now scratching the back of his neck out of embarrassment,Hirugami looked away from Hoshiumi's death glare as he spoke. "Now that I think about it..I am always the first to kiss you, I just never thought anything of it because you never complained until now.." Hoshiumi scooted himself closer as his cheeks grew a more rose color on his pale skin. "I never said I hated it. I love when you kiss me first. Just let me have a go Sachiro.." Hoshiumi now rubbing his nose on Hirugami's,he brought his hands up to his chest. It was now Hirugamis turn to blush, he never thought of Hoshiumi doing this,like ever! It was... incredibly _cute!_ Hirugami now slowly laid his hands on Hoshiumis hips as suddenly was surprised to fell soft lips on his own.It was a tiny kiss until he felt Hoshiumi's tounge trying to make way into his mouth.Hirugami allowed entrance,as he could now feel Hoshiumi's tounge exploring his mouth. Hirugami suddenly started to feel Hoshiumi grinding himself on his leg as they made out. This was something very new..and he liked it,he would do something at this moment but he didn't want to ruin his lovers fun. 

After a few minutes they broke free from their heated make out to breathe, Hoshiumi still eagerly grinding himself on Hirugami,letting out little puffs of pleasure. Hirugami groaned as Hoshiumi wasn't grinding himself on his leg but on his crotch. "S-sachrio..." Hoshiumi whispered. He was now in the crook of Hirugami's neck leaving trails of kisses there. Hirugami trailed his hands up Hoshiumi's shirt which let a shiver of out Hoshiumi. "Kourai Kun.." Hoshiumi continued to kiss his neck but stopped as hirugami was now the one kissing his neck and gently giving it nibbles. "Sachiro.." Hoshiumi whined. Hirugami wanted to have his fun too, Hoshiumi now grinding faster,he led hirugamis hands that were under his shirt to his chest, Hirugami knew what that meant so he listened and started to roll his thumbs around Hoshiumi's nipples. Hoshiumi continued to whine,now eagerly grasping the back of hirugami's head as he was overwhelmed at the amount of pleasure we was feeling. After Hirugami stopped leaving marks and kisses on hoshiumi's neck he stopped him from grinding,and flipped their positions over. Hirugami now on top of hoshiumi,both were panting wanting to continue their actions until Hirugami practically collapsed on Hoshiumi. "Oi! What the h-hell Sachiro! Get off of me!You're heavy! I want to continue get off!"

"Can't,,too tired.."

"SACHIRO"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :>


End file.
